


A Kennel of Relatives

by RGmolpus



Series: You Are Warned! [4]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGmolpus/pseuds/RGmolpus
Summary: Count Ivan Vorpatril Voralys now has several Country estates, he's certainly going to have a menagerie somewhere...(This isn't a shaggy dog story, tho Dogs, Cats, and other critters are central to the text.)





	A Kennel of Relatives

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Innocent Bystander](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569879) by [Rose_Milburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Milburn/pseuds/Rose_Milburn). 



> Please make suggestion for animals in the Voralys Menagerie; I'll add them to the body of the text with attributions as things progress.
> 
> (Added a few 06/19/19)

Count Ivan Xav Vorpatril Voralys received a HUGE amount of property when the Vorclarence holdings were laid on him by the council of Counts. It's clear from Rose's stories that Ivan hasn't really taken the measure of what he owns, and he seems oblivious to the properties the Vorpatril Trust (controlled by Lady Alys) possesses.

It's certain that the countship has houses - estates - holdings close to the three main cities of the District, not only the official residences in the urban core, but there are certainly smaller estates that are (were) Vorclarence family property (consider them the equivalent of the Windsor Crown Estates, or the Duchy of Lancaster and Cornwall properties held by Prince Charles).

This is not including the property (such as the factories that reverted to the district when mortgages were foreclosed, those would not be personal property of the Vorclarence family, but owned by the district directly), such as the various government buildings, the Schools and Academies, or the like, civic property is separate from what the Family owned outright.

So, I expect that Vorclarence, or some members of the family, had a collection of pets - perhaps a private zoo - on one or more of the family properties. Ivan now owns them, in fee simple - 

\- but does he _know_ this?

Eventually he will, as he tours his properties; and is introduced to all the items on the budget he's handed monthly.

So, at one of his private residences (which he decided he really likes, and makes his home-away-from home ALA Vorkosigan Surleau), he has a collection of pets... 

Ivan, being Ivan, decides on names 'appropriate' to the menagerie..

(and now the fun begins...)

He certainly has a German Shepherd - a BIG one, Fast, Loyal, Intelligent, named Aral.

A Sheepdog, named Cordelia.

A Beagle, Simon.

A Borzoi, Alys

A Doberman Pinscher, Bothari (Cordelia and Miles's favorite)

Several female Kangaroos, called Team Koudelka; heaven help you if they take dislike you......

A small flock of Galah parrots, named after Marie and her friends. (Canon of Rose Milburn)

A Pygmy hippo (a creation of _someone_ on Eta Ceta).... Named Miles (Canon of Rose Milburn)

(Please, make suggestions!)

And, at the end....

A Donkey - Miles........

A clutch of skunks (deodorized, certainly!)...... referred to as the 'Council' (and privately as the 'Reactionaries')

A family of raccoons.... "Impsec"

Several new-world apes, their cage is 'unofficially' named 'Tau Ceta'

Several breeding pairs of Chimpanzees or Bonobos - "Jackson's Whole"

The chicken run is.... "The General Staff"

Peacocks - "The Admiralty"

A Galapagos tortoise - cloned to prevent them from going extinct - "Count Vormoncrief"

A Rottweiler, getting old, named "Bothari". He follows the sheepdog "Cordelia' everywhere she goes - when he's not snoozing in the shade.

Several Poodles - "Countess Vorinnis and her friends"

\----------------

Miles is a mongoose... Magister_Tekton

A Jack Russell Terrier - Admiral Naismith .... HawkeyeState

Byerly - a snake (lovely and sinuous, with interesting markings.) Gwynne Sun 

Raine - a leopard. Because they're so beautiful. Gwynne Sun 

Sela - a peacock. Gwynne Sun 

Vorberg - a Labrador. Gwynne Sun 

Byerly - a Tau Ceti Beaded Lizard (Canon of Rose Milburn!)

A de-fanged, declawed Mongoose - Vorresiak (Canon of Rose Milburn!)

A mountain hare (non-agressive, well camouflaged, very quick to spot predators, very agile at dodging predator attacks, won't go underground, very randy, and they get smacked about by the women during the breeding season - Named "Bunrab" by Marie, but is privately called "Ivan" by the Koudelka Girls... Diana

A flock of Great Horned Owls - Negri, Simon, and Guy. Hanuman_prodigious_leaper 

An Elephant (a Pygmy, donated by a Foreign Ambasador long ago) - Named 'Psymon" - Hanuman_prodigious_leaper


End file.
